Sookie: And so the sun sets
by PlasticBrains
Summary: Lafayette's newly discovered magic had helped end Antonia and just as Sookie's life seems to be forming some sort of normality she is shot whilst leaving Fangtasia, leaving Eric with no choice but to turn her..
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

***sigh* yes, starting another WIP but alas this story screamed to be written. For those wondering about my other Sookie verse story 'A very blonde tale' I'm late on putting up the second chapter but it will occur soon. I haven't abandoned the story so don't fret!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing around in a world I love :)**

I urged my small yellow car out of my driveway and grew lost in thought as I made my way along the now familiar road to Shreveport. So much had changed in the last two weeks that it was seriously overwhelming. Everything was back to normal in a way... but in another it was completely different. So Lafayette was a witch. I'm honestly not surprised. I mean I always knew there was something special about him other than his outgoing personality. His spell broke Antonias magic... and helped seal Antonia's spirit so it could never inhabit the living again. Eric's memory was returned and Pam was no longer rotting...

I had lost Eric. He didn't remember a thing from out time together but right now I was trying to install my own form of amnesia to seal away that pain.

However that amnesia didn't include forgoing a visit to Fangtasia to claim the money Pam had promised to pay me for taking Eric in.

As I pulled into the parking lot by Fangtasia I had to withhold a hiss of annoyance. Standing out the front, chanting and holding placards were a small group of FOS members. I knew instantly that they belonged to the vampire hating church with their t-shirts sporting slogans such as 'God hates fangs' and 'All vampires should meet the sun'. I was so glad I had my shields firmly in place because I really did not want to hear what the haters were thinking. I had a good mind to microwave them with my fairy powers but there was no need to cause another uprising of questions within a world still struggling to deal with existence of vampires... I shuddered to think what the world would do if the existence of fairies ever came to light.

I straightened out my red cotton sundress and held my head high as I walked firmly past the protestors, doing my best to ignore their insults. Pam saw me approach and a smirk adorned her bright red lips. She straightened up her black leather dress and shot me a fangy grin.

"Evening Sookie, you're looking particularly edible this evening."

I suppose it must be the red colour against my skin... I awkwardly smiled in acknowledgment of her comment before asking if Eric was in.

"He's in there, entertaining the vermin," she said casually, ushering me through without a further word. If I'd been entering the bar casually as a patron I might have been nervous to be around this lot but I was so used to Vampires (and this bar) that by now I didn't give it a second thought. I moved quickly towards Eric's throne. His eyes flicked over to me immediately as I entered the room and I could feel several tangled emotions through our bond. Most weren't clear enough to pick but two i did: Curiosity and frustration.

I came to a standstill in front of his chair and smiled despite myself. It must have been terribly confusing for him when before the curse I'd never smiled directly at him. Usually I'd just scowled. His confusion at my expression was evident through the bond and his face. It was a second before he returned my smile with a flirtatious glint in his eye. I knew what he was wondering.

"Hello Sookie, dare I get my hopes up with that smile that you came to see me, or is this about the payment I owe you?"

I blinked for a second.  
>"How do you-?"<p>

"Pam filled me in when I returned to Fangtasia after the spell was broken. Tell me Sookie, what happened during the curse? What happened with us?"

"I can't tell you-"

Before I could even discern what was occurring there was a blur of air and suddenly I was standing in Eric's office, his hands firmly planted on my waist. I remembered the feeling of them creeping down-

"Why can't you tell me Sookie?"  
>"I-"<p>

Suddenly I was pressed up against Eric's wall, his lips an inch from mine. His delicious breath floated over my skin and a shiver went through my whole body at the memory of his intimate touch.

"Did we have sex Sookie?"

I swallowed.

"No."

YES! My body was screaming at him. And he heard it. A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Somehow I don't quite believe you Sookie. You're body has _never _reacted this strongly to me... it's reacting to what it has once known."

Ok so there was no denying it now.

"But you can't remember it."

He seemed to glow a little brighter at my confirmation.

"You obviously do. You finally yielded to me Sookie."

"I yielded to a different you. A thousand years of vampire life stripped away to your true self."

Eric's eye glowed as they looked into mine; it was if he was searching for his lost memories within the depths of my eyes. I felt a small pang of sadness and the scary thing was that I didn't know which one of us it had come from.

"It's still me Sookie, the real me. It's a side that exists."

I was about to melt into an Eric induced puddle. I couldn't allow this to happen so soon when my heart was still mourning the side of him that was kept so very deeply hidden. _Too soon_! My heart screamed and I slipped out from under his arms and exited his office. I headed to the door of Fangtasia with only one thought playing around my head like a broken record.

_It is far too soon to start anything serious with Eric Northman._

This thought continued to torment me as I passed through the exit with a wave to Pam... which perhaps was why I never picked up what was about to happen next.

A gunshot echoed through the parking lot, the sound bouncing off the pavement.

I looked down and saw the red material over my ribs quickly turning black.

**a/n **

**So I've wanted to write a story like this for AGES!**

**There's hardly any stories with Sookie becoming a vampire in them! It's SOOOO annoying! So I thought, what the heck! I'll write my own!**

**And so I am.**

**Please subscribe, favorite and review!**

**Reviews sate Eric's hunger so he won't do anything rash ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note.**

**So Here is chapter two already! Really, you know, I spoil you guys ;)**

**These chapters are going to be short. I write short chapters. I've already finished chapter three but to stop myself lagging behind without having started something of the next chapter I won't be posting the next chapter until the chapter afterwards is finished. So now that chapter 3 is finished I'm posting chapter 2 :)**

**Chapter 3 will be here once I finish 4 :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing with something I love :)**

I heard screams but through the hazy blackness threatening to engulf my vision I couldn't see who was screaming. It wasn't until I heard a voice gently shushing me that I realised the scream had been mine. There was a fire ripping through my torso. I tried to cling to consciousness and block out the pain at the same time but it became increasingly difficult as I focused in the voices around me.

"We need to get her to hospital."

"She's lost too much blood already Eric! Your blood alone won't save her! Her hearts too weak! If you take the time to travel there she'll die!"

A roar.

"Then she'll die anyway!"

I didn't want to die.

"Then turn her."

I didn't want to die.

"Sookie," His voice rattled painfully around my battling head, "Sookie I need you to agree to me turning you. I won't do it against your will."

Blackness had its hands around my neck and was slowly beginning to suffocate me with the fire in my torso.

"Save me," I managed to choke out. I felt something hard pressed against my lips, liquid trickled into my mouth and a hand massaged my throat causing me to swallow. The fire in my torso began to lessen but blackness still swirled around my head. My body began to hum as I swallowed more and more of the liquid which I soon realised was blood. It was Eric's blood. I began to swallow on my own; it took all the energy I could muster to do so. I never drank as much blood as I did in that session. After what seemed like a long time the source of blood left my mouth.

I could distinguish Eric's voice.

"The blood's healed her temporarily but there's so little of her own blood left that she won't survive the night unless I turn her."

Pam's voice could be heard nearby.

"Well the hole is prepared in the garden outside. Take her there. Have a nice two day rest."

I felt two familiar arms lift me before the blackness finally overcame me.

**Eric POV**

As dirty as it might've sounded to a human and as dirty as he might feel afterwards, when a vampire in buried in the earth they're at peace. They were made in the earth and therefore found comfort there. It was like a newborn human baby who found comfort in dark and warm spaces because it reminded it so much of the womb.

Eric's thoughts drifted as he lay with his arms firmly encased around Sookie's limp body, both of them encased in dirt. Eric found the blackness around them peaceful and this gave him time to think. It was night again, that much he knew as his senses had woken him from his daytime rest but Sookie wasn't quite ready yet. It would be another day of rest until she was ready. The next night she would rise as vampire... she would rise as his child. A brilliant sense of joy filtered through him. He would have this beautiful, fiery, passionate woman for eternity. Her fire would initially be difficult to handle, as had Pam's been but he knew he'd overcome it.

Also this strange emotional mix up she'd gotten herself into over him and the time he couldn't remember... he would fix it. He wouldn't have any more confusion between them.

Eric continued in his ponderings as the night drew to a close and his body drew him back to sleep.

**Pams POV**

Pam had barely risen from the day rests when she felt it. A strange tingling sensation shot throughout her blood. She didn't have past experiences to base it on but she guessed it was Sookie's bond finalising between her and Eric as she grew close to waking up. Pam could now feel both of them. Though all she could feel on Sookie's part was a blank void.

Pam contemplated staying behind to witness the awakening of her new sister but she knew she was needed at the bar and that Eric would need to focus all his attentions on Sookie. It was a very personal time, the first few days of a new vampire's life. They were barnacles to their makers. Sookie would go on a massive learning curve the few first days as she grew to know everything there was about being a vampire.

Pam smirked remembering the taste of the stupid extremist who'd shot Sookie. If Eric hadn't been trying to save Sookie he would have ripped the guy limb from limb... as it were Pam did a job that Eric would be proud of. It did not sit well with her, others hurting the delectable Sookie Stackhouse.

**Authors note.**

**So Sookie awakens in the next chapter! I'm having so much fun writing this :)**

**REVIEW! Reviews make Pam happier than Jimmy Choo's on sale ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! They literally made my day as everytime I checked my emails there was a new email from the site saying someone had reviewed/alerted/favorited this story! There was a smile on my face all day :)**

**SO ... big chapter! Sookie is waking up as a vampire...**

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER!**

**It is inevitable that I will get reviews complaining about Sookie being Ooc in this chapter... well guys, she's woken up as a Vampire. SHE'S CHANGED. She's not going to be the same old Sookie Stackhouse as how would she find the gut to feed? This is Vampire Sookie. Don't complain that I'm not writing the usual Sookie. She's different, she's changed, it's a given.**

**Now that's been covered: please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm just playing around with a world I love! :)**

Like the blink of an eye the blackness was gone and my eyes snapped open only to be met with more blackness.

I slowly curled my hand and I felt the unmistakable texture of dirt. I was buried in the ground...

I moved my hand, clawing through the dirt and feeling satisfied that I could move it with quite some ease. I dug and dug until my hand hit cold air. Imanaged to get both my hands above the surface and suddenly a tight grip caught my hand and pulled. The very touch of this hand sent a wave of calm through me and as I exited the ground I looked up to see Eric gripping my hand. Another spasm of happiness shot through me and suddenly before I could even properly form the intention I'd wrapped my arms tight around his waist.

"Sookie."

He stroked my head with one hand as he wrapped his other arm around me.

"I was buried alive. I could have died..." I said slowly.

"Correction: You did die. And now you're immortal."

I had been buried in the dirt... and just like that it all came back to me. The gunshot, Eric question, drinking blood...

I was a vampire.

Eric stroked my hair, installing calm through my racing body. I wanted to feel angry but I couldn't. I'd consented to this... I was going to die and Eric still asked my permission. I knew then that the side of Eric I'd fallen in love with beforehand wasn't buried that deeply.

As I thought about this I let my senses range out for the first time. I knew we weren't in town because the distant sound of cars was exactly that, distant. The smell of metal, smoke and industrial matter was far off. My scent was saturated with trees and nature.

I looked up to Eric's face and he stared back down at me as of studying me. I realised I surely would look different now. My skin would be paler, my eyes wilder.

I was also covered in dirt.

I rather unwillingly pulled away from Eric's embrace to gage my surroundings. We were standing on a lawn behind a large two story Tudor style house. The edges of the lawn led off into the woods which went on for as far as I could see.

I realised with a shock that I could see perfectly well in the darkness.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's just after midnight. Though I didn't think that'd be the first question you'd ask. I rather thought you'd want to know where we are."

"I don't care," I said as a strange realisation came upon me, "I'm fine wherever I am as long as I'm with you."

It should have felt so strange, so foreign and unnatural to feel so comfortable wherever I was just because Eric was there. I was never this attached to him, ever. But now, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"Why do I-?"

Eric could feel my confusion.

"I'm your maker, Sookie. I once told you that you couldn't understand the bond between a maker and child until you had that bond."

I pondered on this only for a moment before I caught the sound of a car pulling up on the other side of the house. My head flipped to towards the source of the sound and then it hit me.

The scent hit the back of my throat. I heard a small click and felt the strangest sensation in the top of my gums.

My fangs

I wanted that smell. I needed that smell.

I bolted off so fast and was almost around the side of the house before I heard Eric call sharply.

'Sookie, don't move!"

I came to a shocking standstill, like I'd hit a brick wall. I couldn't move and I started to panic. Eric casually stepped out in front of me and placed a hand on my frozen shoulder.

"What's happening? Why can't I move?"

"Because I commanded you not too."

I snarled, a small voice in the back of my head noting that I'd never made such a sound in my life. I wanted the smell.

"Why?"

"Because I can't have you draining my day man."

My snarly haze of want paused for a moment. It was blood. The smell was blood.

"I'm thirsty," I uttered, moving one finger up hesitantly to touch my fangs. I would have killed the man. I found I didn't need to breathe but a choking sensation grew in my throat, "Oh my god."

Suddenly Eric had me in his grasp and I could move again. He gently stroked the back of my head and lifted up my chin with his hand. I looked into his eyes and pang of lust shot through me. I realised with embarrassment that he would have felt it too. He confirmed this theory with a fangy grin.

"Sookie, you need to feed."

I nodded and he pulled out his phone.

"Pam, yes she's awake and she thirsty. Bring one of each, she's has to figure out which type she likes."

Eric hung up the phone and led me towards the house. We entered a hallway at the back which was painted a nondescript cream colour and the smell of blood wafted through the house.

"Mr Northman," the voice of Eric's day man entered my ears and I pinpointed that he was not three rooms away. I could taste the heat pulsing from his pumping blood.

Eric turned, feeling my longing and responded in a firm voice.

"Sookie, stay in this hallway and do not leave until I command you."

Eric called out to his day man telling him to wait in the entrance hall and he turned to me, placing a caressing finger on my cheek. I felt waves of calm and control rolling around me but they weren't quite cutting it now. I was thirsty!

"Lover, I know you're hungry and we shall feed soon. I won't let you suffer when you're so young."

Eric placed a soft kiss on my forehead and walked out of the hall. I slumped against the wall carefully; with my newfound strength I could easily put a hole in it.

I stood up in that moment. Intent on testing out something that I'd been wondering since Eric had silently made me stop. I walked to the end of the hall and before I could even think about placing a foot forward to exit to the yard I was frozen like I'd hit the brick wall again.

I was completely under Eric's control.

I growled and turned to a plastic IKEA chair sitting by the back door. I kicked in frustration and then watched in shock as it flew right to the end of the hall and collided loudly with the door that Eric had disappeared behind minutes before. The door flew open and Eric stood there staring at the shattered remains of the chair in mild amusement before moving his gaze to my face. I looked at the scared face of Eric's day man behind him and then down to his neck.

Were the veins in a human's neck always that pronounced? I gazed at the vein, the throbbing of its movements made my mouth go dry. My whole stomach twisted itself up in longing and hunger.

My fangs clicked down and before I knew what I was doing I had thrown myself towards the door way. I hit the brick wall again, inches from where Eric stood.

He stared at me curiously for a second before pulling out his cell phone.

"Hurry those girls up Pam and make sure they won't be missed. Sookie is going to drain at least one of them dry."

**Authors note.**

**Ahhh... blood lust. Makes things interesting, no? Most interesting thing about writing vampires if you get to write the interesting emotion of bloodlust. **

**I absolutely loved writing this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed reading it! :) Chapter four will be out soonish :)**

**Reviews will stop you from meeting the same fate as the unfortunate IKEA chair in the hallway :D**

**P.S. next chapter is entirely Eric's POV :D  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**authors note:**

**Thankyou for everyone that reviewed/favorited/subscribed last chapter! And a special shout out to _erin1705 _who so far as reviewed every chapter! Also to _Ericsfae _who has left really awesome, supporting reviews :D You guys rock!**

**OOC NOTE:**

**Once again, I must remind you, Sookie is now a VAMPIRE! When blood lust takes control she will not be near herself! So do not leave a review screaming that I'm writing her terribly out of character this chapter because once again, she's changed. She is a newborn vampire consumed by bloodlust.**

**Now that's sorted. Please, enjoy.**

**The eagerly awaited feeding chapter :D :D**

**Erics POV**

It had been over a century since Pam had become a vampire but Eric still remembered the restlessness, the insatiable hunger, the mixed up emotions. He vaguely thought back to his own changing, his emotions seemed to echo through the centuries into Pam and now Sookie. Bobby would have been a lifeless, empty blood bag right now if he hadn't commanded her to stay in the hall. He didn't like feeling the conflicting rage, hunger and desperation that was bellowing through Sookie's blood but she should drink someone much more disposable then Bobby. It was hard to find a capable and trustworthy day man now; he didn't particularly feel like putting out a job advertisement.

Push come to shove however, if no one else were accessible then Eric gladly would have let Sookie have him. He didn't want her to suffer in her thirst. She'd never fed before and it was the most basic lesson a new vampire needed to learn. He wouldn't have her suffer much longer.

And just as he requested Pam pulled up the next second in the minibus. Eric pulled away a hand from Sookie's golden hair and moved to the front door to see eight freshly glamoured girls sitting in the back of the minibus.

"You wouldn't think that getting a B negative wouldn't be hard but oh boy, are you wrong," Pam muttered. She pulled out the B negative girl first and led her into the house.

"Warning Pam," Eric said as Pam guided the girl past the living room, "Sookie is ravenous; she is likely to tear her apart."

Pam smirked, her fangs popping out.

"This'll be interesting..."

Eric didn't reply instead he spoke to Pam as they slowly made their way through the house.

"What happened to the shooter?"

"He's dead, but i interrogated him first. I got some pretty interesting information out of him. It's all on tape... all of it," a smirk threatened at the corner of Pam's mouth. Eric reached forward and pulled open the door to see Sookie leaning against the wall, up the hallway. She was standing in an instant, her stare never broke away from the human Pam had firmly in her grip.

Eric could feel the hunger pulsating through every core of Sookie's being. It was so strong that he felt a pang of hunger throughout his own being and his fangs clicked down. It hit Pam too and all three of them were baring their fangs at this girl. She was glamoured to an inch of her life so she wouldn't run; she just stood there staring curiously at Sookie who was still covered in dirt.

"Sookie," Eric spoke calmly stepping forward, Sookie's attention snapped away from the girl and met Eric's eye with blazing hunger, He ran his eyes appreciatively over her. She was even more beautiful than before. Her skin was only several shades light and her golden hair had beautiful white blonde highlights in it. Her voice was slightly different though very much recognisable... "When you feed you must find a vein. The main ones are in the neck and the wrist."

Eric stepped back out of the hall and brought the girl right to the doorway. He pulled the girls hair away, baring her neck and traced a finger down the main vein. Sookie's eyes practically glimmered and he could feel exactly how hard it was not for her not to jump at the barrier. He turned to Pam.

"It's time."

Pam let go of the girls arm and Eric stepped through the boundary before pulling the girl after him.

It was like watching a snake strike. It was beautiful. Before Eric could get another word in Sookie had the girl flat on her back, straddling her waist and sunk her fangs into the girl's neck brutally. Sookie's grip on the girl's arms tightened as she drank and Eric heard the crack of bones. But the girl couldn't struggle. The girl couldn't scream. Sookie teeth had torn the throat. The girl was soon drained and dead.

Sookie retracted her teeth and lifted her head up from the neck of the girl. Her eyes seemed brighter and she moved herself off the dead girl before wiping a grubby sleeve across her mouth. She lifted her eyes to meet Eric and he felt a surge of lust shoot through her blood.

Eric looked at Sookie curiously. It was like an out of body experience seeing her like this. He remembered the extreme bloodlust a new vampire had before their first feed. It would settle now she'd drained her first but that wasn't to say she would never be that vicious again.

"That was B negative Sookie. Shall I bring in another?" Pam asked, a vicious smile was planted on her face. Eric only ever saw this look on Pam's face when around other Vampires. Human could never pull this from her. It was the same smile Pam had worn after she'd fed for the first time.

Sookie's eye glowered down at the empty body almost as if she resented the nerve of it to be empty. Eric nodded to Pam and called Sookie to him. She was still covered with dirt and she would shower and clothe after she'd fed properly. She was going to find it hard to adjust to her new senses and so she needed to be kept well fed to help with her self control. Eric could feel so many emotions and urges were rushing through Sookie at the moment and she didn't know which one to take. She was terribly confused and he also felt a sliver of guilt go through Sookie as she now glanced at the dead girl with calmer eyes. She turned and looked at Eric helplessly. He leaned forward and stroked her forehead before placing a kiss upon it.

Pam entered the house with the other girl and he felt the sudden, extreme change in Sookie's blood as she picked up the new scent of human blood. She was back to the blood lust.

"Wait Pam," Eric called. He heard Pam stop in the entrance hall. He turned to Sookie.

"Now lover, I want you to try and stop this time. Don't drain her."

"But how do I stop," she asked incredulously like she doubted such a thing was even possible.

"You listen to their heartbeat. When it begins to slow you think of something really horrible. Think of something that disgusts you. Then retract your fangs," Eric showed her the movement which caused one's fangs to retract and he bid her try. A small crease appeared between her eyebrows as she concentrated, and successfully popped her fangs away.

She smiled in delight and Eric called Pam to bring the human in. He turned and watched as Sookie caught the scent but was calmer than before. It still consumed her senses and he wondered if the small amount of control would be enough for her not to kill the girl.

The girl stumbled forward and Sookie caught her by the shoulders, helping her to stand. She stared into the girls eyes for a moment before latching on and drinking deeply. Eric listened carefully to the girl's heartbeat as it began to slow, Sookie was pushing it.

"Sookie," Eric spoke calmly. He felt a flutter of irritation from Sookie but in the next two seconds she'd pulled away from the girl with a gasping growl. Placing her gently on the ground and taking a step back. Pam walked forward and pulled the girl beyond the hall. Better to be safe..

He watched as Sookie heaved in an unnecessary breath and walked up to him, blood smeared around her mouth.

"I need to get cleaned up," Sookie deadpanned, "And I need to distract myself."

Pam chuckled at the last comment.

"Part of the package darling, welcome to vampirism."

She picked up the barely conscious girl and exited the house. Pam would probably drain the girl herself, there wasn't enough blood left in the girl for her to survive.

Sookie turned to look at him.

"Where's a shower?"

Eric led her through the downstairs bathroom and advised her where the towels were kept. She turned towards the bathroom but Eric grabbed her arm and spun her around to face his chest. He reached down and placed a chaste kiss on her bloodied lips. His fangs emerged with the combination of his lips on hers and the taste of the blood. Eric felt a rush of lust through her before she pulled away.

"I need a shower Eric."

She turned and stripped her red cotton dress off as she walked though the bathroom door. Clad in nothing but her underwear she turned around with a smirk and closed the door quickly.

A growl escaped Eric's lips.

Sookie Stackhouse was now more beautiful than ever before.

Eric felt a surge of pride that he was her maker.

**Authors note:**

**So there we have it. Sookie is undoubtly a vampire. She's drained a girl, got her fangs out, etc. **

**Now things get even more interesting next chapter ;) How about a bit of a preview? Next chapter's quite long (and entirely from Sookie's POV)!\**

_Anger shot through my system. How dare he?_

_ "Eric Northman, you have no right to-"_

_"Sookie!"_

_"You can't stop me!"_

_"Yes, Sookie, I can. **I am your maker!** I think you'll find I have to the power to make you do anything I want!"_

_Anger blurred my vision and my open palm sped towards Eric's cheek at vampire speed. He caught my wrist before it could connect_.

**Well you couldn't expect her to be compliant all the time, did you? Remanents of the old, (partly) human Sookie Stackhouse would have shown themselves in her new vampire self sooner or later )**

**Please review! Otherwise we might have a few more dead B negative girls lying about... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes:**

**Ok So I'm breaking my own rule here. I haven't even begun chapter 6 and I'm giving you chapter 5 but the truth is that this chapter is really long (well longer than my usual chapters, it's actually about two chapters here) and I loved it so much that I simply had to give it to you... seeing as it introduces a new topic of the story. **

**Once again a shout out to all my lovely, lovely reviewers and especially to a special few who reviews are usually always first and I always look forward to them once I update a new chapter.**

_**Lucky people! Two chapters in one night! (... morning, it's currently 1am). **_

**I hope you enjoy :D I just couldn't, couldn't, couldn't wait to give you this chapter! But this also means there'll be a longer wait for chapter 6 + 7. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing with something I love.**

I sped over to the shower fast. So desperate to clean myself of the dirt and blood that I stepped under the water while it was still cold.

Except... it didn't feel that cold at all. It was more lukewarm... I took a moment to think on this. I now felt temperatures differently apparently. Cold didn't affect me as much (probably because I was so cold) and I now had a curiosity about what would happen if I were to strip naked and lay on ice.

I'm sure Eric'd love that.

I sighed frustrated and rinsed my hair with water. There was no shampoo around. I also remembered that while Bill had a fully functional bathroom, he'd possessed no soaps of any kind either. Maybe Vampires didn't use them at all...

I removed my head from under the spray of water and ran my fingers through my hair. Normally, if I merely rinsed my hair without washing it when it needed it my hair would've gone all clumpy, but here I was running my hands through what felt like silk.

Ok so Vampires didn't need shampoo.

I looked down at the drain and watched as a trail of blood circled the drain. It was from the two girls. A huge pang of guilt shot through me then. I didn't know who they were. I didn't know what kind of situation they were in... I had just killed one... and almost killed the other, though I knew Pam was going to finish her off as well.

I had killed two people tonight because I'd needed their blood.

It was insane, the bloodlust, all I knew when I smelt that blood was 'feed'... my conscious came back afterwards. I knew that I should lock it out... I wanted to lock it out... I wanted to feel nothing about their deaths...

I'd heard Eric demand that the women Pam brought wouldn't be missed. I at least held onto that comforting thought. I wasn't robbing anyone of their family...

Family... A sudden panic came over me at the realisation that no one knew where I was. Jason must be worried out of his mind. Tara and Lafayette would be going insane as well... I switched off the taps, sufficiently clean, wrapped myself in a towel and flung the door to the bathroom open.

Eric was standing right in front of the door. I remembered then that he would have felt every crazy emotion pounding my head so he definitely would have felt the panic at the end. His eyes scanned me as if checking for injury and I felt concern from his side of the bond. He would never let me get hurt.

For a second, and only for a second, a wave of pure love shot from me through the bond to Eric. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he placed a hand on my cheek.

"Lover, I know this is very confu-"

"Eric, Jason doesn't know where I am! No one knows where I am! They'll be freaking out!"

Eric's face tightened.

"Sookie, you can't go and see Jason, I'm sorry."

Anger shot through my system. How _dare _he?

"Eric Northman, you have no right to-"

"Sookie!"

"You can't stop me!"

"Yes, Sookie, I can. _I am your maker!_ I think you'll find I have to the power to make you do anything I want!"

Anger blurred my vision and my open palm sped towards Eric's cheek at vampire speed. He caught my wrist before it could connect.

"Sookie," He hissed angrily and I reined in a sliver of fear, "I am doing this for you!"

"Ha!"  
>"Sookie if you go see your brother you will drain him dry!"<p>

I stopped moving as the realisation of how much I could hurt my brother sank into my consciousness. A horrible thought... I didn't want to think... I could never hurt Jason!

"I can handle it."

Eric shook his head and placed one hand on my bare shoulder. He caught my gaze and gave me a serious look.

"Sookie, you can barely stop yourself from killing a fang banger and they have the least appealing blood out there. If you met your brother you most definitely kill him. He has fairy blood in him, Sookie."

A horrible feeling of resignation sank into me. I wouldn't be seeing my brother for quite some time. Tara would be losing her shit just at a time when she really didn't need another reason to mistrust vampires. Lafayette didn't need any more stress after the occurrence of the past couple of weeks.

Eric could feel the tangle of worry and guilt going through me. He gently rubbed my bare shoulder. The feeling both soothed me and did very interesting things to my stomach. I looked at him, swallowing back the feelings that were bubbling in me.

His touch was helping a lot. I couldn't really think of much at all let alone my feelings. And he knew exactly what he was doing to me. He could feel it all.

Eric leaned down to my ear, filling it with his gentle whisper.

"It'll be alright, Lover."

I nodded incoherently as he pressed his lips to the hollow behind my ear lobe. He kissed his way down my neck and onto my collar bone.

This man would win a medal in the distraction Olympics.

His hands ran down to my butt and found the bare skin there. It was then that I remembered that I was clad in nothing but a towel and Eric was sure to make short work of the small piece of material covering my body. I smiled before his lips came up and crashed into mine. His tongue slid along my bottom lip, requesting access, and I granted it. As our tongues tangled my arms reached up to wrap around his neck and his hands gently massaged my butt and inched down lower. A let out a sharp gasp as his hands reached my –

A knock at the door broke us out of our reverie.

"Eric, Phone for you."

A feral growl escaped Eric as he pulled away from me. I very much felt like echoing it.

"Tell them to call back tomorrow night."

"It's the King."

That brought me crashing back to earth. Bill didn't know I'd been turned... Oh this wasn't going to end well.

Eric seemed to echo my sentiments and placed one finger to his lips, signalling silence. He moved away from me and pulled open the door to Pam holding up a cell phone. Her eyes flicked around Eric to look at me and glowed at the sight of me. I quickly straightened up my towel and went and sat on the bed. Pam walked off with a smirk on her face.

I turned to look at Eric who'd pressed the phone to his ear and spoke in a voice that gave away nothing of what he'd just been doing.

"Your majesty, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

I had to stop myself from laughing. Eric was laying it on thick.

"_I'm just ringing to ask you if you know the whereabouts of Sookie. I have her very worried brother here who seems to think that if I don't have her then you would."_

Two things jolted through me at that moment. I could hear Bill through the phone! Also, Jason was indeed worried and looking for me.

"_Do you know where she is, Sheriff?"_

Eric didn't pause in his answer.

"She's right here your majesty, She's here quite within her own will. She is perfectly safe and free to leave anytime she wants. You can tell Jason to stop worrying."

I held back a scoff at the 'free to leave anytime' part and continued to listen. There was a long pause as what I supposed was Bill taking this all in.

"_Let me speak to her."  
><em>Eric turned and looked at me, silently asking whether I wanted to. I nodded and he handed the phone to me. He quickly jot something down on a piece of paper. He held it up.

**Don't tell him you've been turned.**

I nodded and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Bill?"

"_Sookie, are you alright?"_

"I'm fine Bill."

"_Why are you with Eric?"_

I frowned before replying sharply.

"That's really none of your business Bill."

"_Your brother is concerned for your safety and he seems convinced that you've been taken against your will as you haven't been seen for almost three days and it's not like you to neglect your job."_

Crap. I desperately grasped for a way to answer that.

"I just needed a break. Eric offered and I jumped at the chance. I should've called. Can you tell him I'm sorry?"

"_You can tell him yourself, I've given him Eric's number so he can call you after I've finished speaking."_

"Ok, well thanks I guess."

There was a long pause before Bill spoke again.

"_Sookie is there something wrong with your voice? You sound different."_

Double crap!

"I think I'm getting a cold."

"_I highly doubt that, you never used to get sick. Also it's doesn't sound like a cold, it sounds clearer than before."_

Goddamn! Time to cut the call short.

"I dunno what it is Bill, I haven't noticed a difference. Anyway I have to go; Jason'll want to call me."

"Ok then, Goodnight Sookie."

"Night Bill."

I hung up and clutched the phone as I spun around to look at Eric.

"Nicely handled," He said.

"He's suspicious... why don't you want him to know I've been turned?"

Eric sighed.

"He's King. He'll have to know eventually but not right now. You're too young. You have history and his attachment to you will not be beneficial. You've got enough emotions to deal with as it is."

"I think I can handle-"

"Sookie, you are _seriously _overestimating the amount of control you have over yourself right now. You. Are. A. Newborn. Vampire!"

I growled in frustration before Eric touched a hand to my waist. All the feelings were of what we were about to do before the phone call and in under a second I had jumped into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissing him ferociously. He pulled away from me to look me in the eyes.

"See what I mean?"

Another growl of frustration escaped my lips and I hopped down from him. I stalked across the room and sat back down on the bed again.

Damn Viking had proved me wrong. I really didn't have much control over myself right now.

The cell phone rung shrilly and I picked it perhaps a bit too fast for someone who was meant to be keeping her lack of humanity a secret.

"Hello?"

"_Sookie?"_

"Jason! Bill said you were worried about me..."

"_Sam called me up and said you hadn't been into work for almost 3 days. I went by the house. Your car is gone. You just disappeared without telling anywhere where you are. You just can't do that after last time."_

I suddenly felt incredibly guilty. Jason must have been having flashbacks to the last time I disappeared without telling anyone... for a whole year.

"I'm so, so sorry Jason. I realise after last time that this would freak you out I just wasn't planning to leave without telling anyone. It sort of just... happened."

"_Sookie, is something up? Do you want me to come get you?"_

No Jason, because I would drain you dry if I saw you right now.

"Jason you don't have to come get me. I'm with Eric and I'm fine..." I turned and quickly scribbled on the paper.

**Can I tell Jason?**

Eric paused for a second before replying.

**Ok. But make him promise not to tell Bill.**

"_Sookie, You still there?"_

"Yeah I'm here and Jason I need to tell you something important but I need you to promise not tell Bill."

There was a ten second silence on Jason's end of the line.

"_Ok, I promise. What is it?"_

I took an unnecessary breath before speaking.

"I'm kind of..."

I paused trying to force the words out.

"A vampire."

There was a deafening silence...

"_What?" _Jason asked calmly.

"I'm a vampire," I repeated. If my heart could beat it would be pounding out of my chest right now.

"_Fuck Sookie! How the fuck did that happen? What has Eric-?"_

There was a muffled _'fuck' _in the background and the sound of a scuffle.

"Jason," I questioned, panic rising, "Jason, what's going on?"

"_Where are you?"_

A let out a small gasp as Bill's voice came down the line. A crazy rage went through me then.

"What have you done to my brother?" I hissed, trying carefully not to crunch the phone into bits.

"_He's fine. I merely commandeered his phone. Now tell me where you are!"_

"Why?" I hissed back, "So you can come do what? Huh?"

I hung up and handed the phone back to Eric. His face screwed up in rage.

"FUCK!" He growled and ditched the cell phone across the room. It shattered into several pieces as it collided with the bathroom door. Pam shot into the room.

"We've got a problem Pam. Compton knows about Sookie."

"How the fuck did that happen?"

"Doesn't matter, I've only got several properties around here and since it's only 3 days we couldn't have gone far. It's only a matter of time before he finds us which means that Sookie needs some clothes and we need to prepare for his arrival."

Eric left the room and Pam returned in a minute with a pile of clothes and a pair of black pumps. She chucked them on the bed next to me and left. I changed into the underwear and the sleeveless black trench coat trench at vampire speed. I walked over to the mirror in the corner and brushed my now dry hair out with my fingers. A million and one emotions were tearing through me and I was as tense as stone. Eric entered the room a minute later and stood right behind me as continued to brush my hair with my fingers even though all the knots were gone. Eric reached up from behind me, gently took hold of my wrists and brought them down to my sides. He sent waves of calm and reassurance through the blood and I relaxed a bit. He let go of my wrists and brought his own hands to my hair. Running them through my blonde locks in a gesture that further relaxed me to the point where I completely forgot about the situation.

We stood like this for another ten minutes until a beeping went off on a monitor and phone sitting in the corner. Eric went to the monitor and glanced for a second before picking up the phone. Speaking in tone that, if I didn't know any better, would have me believe he was delighted.

"Your Majesty! What a surprise! Welcome to my home!"

**Authors notes:**

**Hehe... The obstacle of Bill finally arrives. You didn't really think Eric and Sookie could go skipping off into the sunset did you? ;)**

**I also love writing Jason. As much as he's a womaniser and a dumbass, he really cares about his sister and would do anything for her :) :)**

**Sookie fighting against Eric's commands (even though it was what was best for her in the situation) and Eric asserting his authority as her maker. This won't be the only fight between them... Sookie, though now thoroughly attached to Eric and calmer in the independence department, still isn't happy about Eric making all the decisions for her.**

**Sorry guys but it might be a while until chapter 6 is up (or it could be tomorrow, who knows?)**

**Please favorite/review! Otherwise many cell phones will get crushed this night...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

**Helly my lovely readers! :)**

**Here is chapter 6 :) I hope you enjoy! A shout out once again to all my lovely reviewers with many many things to say! Haha, I love reading your reviews so much! Especially the one's BEGGING me to kill off Bill even though he hadn't even been introduced yet xD Not to worry people, this is marked as a Eric + Sookie story and I intend to keep it as such. There will be no Bill loving in this story. So rest assured...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I'm just playing with something I love. :)**

I stuck to Eric's side like glue as we moved out of the bedroom and towards the front door. I'd never been in the front part of the house and I took it all in eagerly. It was painted the same cream as the back hall but this area of the house held magnificent dark stain wooden furniture pieces. Never before had I ever taken a fancy to such furniture but I found now that I loved it intensely. This was definitely a house I could live in.

I tried to continue concentrating on my surroundings to calm myself but as we reached the front door I could no longer do so and all my thoughts rushed towards what was about to happen.

To say that I was panicking was the understatement of the century.

"Hush, my child," Eric spoke softly bringing me into a calming embrace. I noted in the back of my mind that this was the first time he used that endearment on me. It sounded strange but I could get used to it.

He pulled away from me as a black SUV pulled to a stop 50 metres from the front door. He stood close though, and the fact that we weren't quite touching, and the electricity in that small space did strange things to me.

Eric pulled open the front door and that's when it hit me.

Bill had human guards.

Eric cursed under his breath.

A hiss escaped my throat as the scent wafted over.

"Sookie, Go in the living room and do not leave until I tell you to," Eric pointed towards a door and almost as if lead by an invisible chord I found myself moving towards the door. I opened the door, entered, and closed it behind me.

Pam was sitting on the navy suede couch; I sat down next to her.

"I don't want to do this," I breathed, trying to desperately ignore the smell of the guards. Pam looked at me sympathetically and spoke with a sigh.

"You're too young for this shit. You're too young to be away from your maker."

"But I'm not away from my maker," I said confused, but only replying half heartedly... the blood...

Pam shook her head.

"I'm sorry to freak you out Sookie but Bill is King he has power over all-"

"Pam! Don't scare her!" Eric's voiced echoed in from the corridor. I couldn't figure out what he meant... the humans were getting closer. I jumped up and began pacing the room trying to distract myself from the most tantalising scent I'd ever smelt... I wanted that blood... I walked to the window and glanced out into the night. I saw the human guards… full of blood… open the door of the SUV.

Despite the fact I didn't need to breathe, my breath hitched as I saw Bill exit the car. He straightened his jacket as he walked towards the front door and I felt a sliver of annoyance at the sight of him. He had to interfere in everything!

I heard Eric open the door as Bill approached it and I felt my fangs which I worked so hard to keep hidden pop out as the opening of the door let in a stronger version of the guards scent. My vision turned red and I moved over to the door, standing right in front of it. I was so close that when the guards entered the room...

"Your majesty, I mean no disrespect but bringing human guards into the presence of a newborn? Sookie only woke this evening."

I didn't care... a part of me knew that I should but the smell of the blood pushed all other thoughts from my mind.

"I don't go anywhere unguarded these days Sheriff, surely you understand?"

"Your majesty," Eric's voice lowered a fraction of an amount, "Believe me when I tell you that if your guards enter my house Sookie will drain them dry without a thought. It's all that she is feeling right now. I'm her maker-"

A small grunt of annoyance from Bill.

"-I can tell what she's feeling."

"Show me her," was the only response Bill gave.

Eric moved to the door, and pulled it open, not at all surprised to see me so close to the barrier. I bared my fangs and gave him a pleading look.

"Let me… they smell so-"

"Sookie," Eric cute across, "No."

I felt the weight of his verdict and a small growl echoed in my throat. I heard the small whoosh of wind as Bill sped to Eric's side. I looked up at him with my new eyes. His face was a mixture of emotions which mostly consisted of shock, anger and pain… but also, tucked deep in there was a glint of admiration, I was sure of it.

It didn't make me feel better at all in fact I set him with a cold glare, my fangs still bared. A moment of shock flittered across his features before they were replaced with a mask.

"Sookie, retract your fangs in the presence of your king," Eric said sternly. It wasn't a makers command but it was still an order…

I realised with a jolt of shock that as a vampire I was now under the jurisdiction of Bill as well as Eric.

I hated that… I could handle Eric but I thought I'd escaped the control of Bill a long time ago.

"Sookie…" Eric warned, as I still hadn't retracted my fangs.

I thought of the smell of rotting eggs and my fangs slid back into my gums.

"As you can see your majesty, she is now my child," Eric paused before looking at me, "Sookie, you're blocking the doorway, go sit next to Pam."

I begrudgingly moved away from the door and the stronger scent of the blood. Taking my seat next to Pam I felt her reach over and squeeze my hand quickly before pulling it away. I was momentarily shocked. I'd never seen Pam be this affectionate before.

I watched as Bill pulled his eyes away from me and turned to Eric.

"Was she changed against her will?" It wasn't really a question. It sounded like more of an accusation.

"I believe Sookie already covered that in your phone call. Don't you trust her?"

"For all I know you could have commanded her to lie."

"I wouldn't do such a thing. That would be treason. You are King," Eric replied calmly.

"Yes it would be treason. And I know you'd never be as stupid as commit such a thing," It was an underlined threat and it boiled my blood.

"Bill, that better not be a threat against Eric," I said sharply, my anger and oddly enough, my protective side, flaring.

Bill sped at vampire speed towards me and I tensed up only to have my view blocked by Pam. She stood in front of me, fangs bared and her voice harsh.

"My sister was just voicing her concerns, your majesty… concerns that I share. Also you should know it isn't wise to approach a day old newborn as such speed. Who knows what she could do as an instinctive reaction?"

Tearing… punching… kicking… All these crossed my mind…

Bill paused, his eyes running me up and down. A flutter of discomfort as his quick 'inspection' shot through me only to be completely voided.

The guards had entered the house. I shot to the door but before I could exit Eric's boomed throughout the room.

"_You will not attack the humans!"_

I stood stock still and held back an almost insane growl of frustration. _I needed their blood! _I reached out in my mind to count how many there were and it only hit me then that I couldn't hear them… I mentally huffed. I wanted to hear their thoughts!

And it was just like turning on a switch. As soon as I'd thought the desire to hear their thoughts, I could. A small thrill of joy shot through me at the thought that I could now control the telepathy that easily… my bloodlust at my rising and the jumble of emotions seemed to have unconsciously brought up my shields. I was intent on controlling everything else coursing through me that there simply hadn't been enough room to let in the thoughts of Eric's day man, the glamoured girls and now Bill's guards.

Almost instinctively I reached into their heads, hearing all their caution about being in an unfamiliar place, and brought one particular guards attention to me. He had cropped hazel hair and slightly tanned skin. He was the youngest out of the group and smelt the best.

Eric had left a massive loophole open to me.

He never said I couldn't feed off them if they offered themselves to me.

I called the boy to me and saw him, in the minds of the others, step out from the group in the corridor. I smiled, calling him closer in my mind

"Jack, what are you doing?" A guard's voice called to the boy. I saw him their minds that he continued towards the door in a daze.

"Bill, I insist you stop your human guards from getting any closer," Eric spoke sharply. He hadn't cottoned on to what was occurring.

"Sookie?"

I snapped my eyes open at my name and turned to look at my maker. He gave me a curious look.

"Tell me what you are doing."

I remained silent, continuing to will the boy further. The other guards were trying to wrestle the boy away from his path. Bill's eye kept flicking between the boy, who was now right by the door, and me.

"Sookie, as you maker I command you to tell me what you're doing."

I felt the crushing edict and turned to respond.

"I'm glamouring him."

Eric's eyebrows rose.

"But he was out in the corridor, out of eyeshot. I command you to tell me how you glamoured him."

"Through his mind. I can glamour him through his mind."

There was a deathly silence in the room, only punctuated by the guards struggling to hold Jack back. The boy was strong; he'd break free and come to me.

"Sookie, I command you to remove your glamour from him."

A small growl of frustration escaped my lips. I reached out and pulled myself out of the boys mind. There goes that plan... I was hungry.

Eric could feel it.

"Pam, I think Sookie needs to feed again... before she mind glamour's another one of the guards to offer themself to her."

Pam left the room to retrieve one of the girls.

Of course! I needn't explain much at all to Eric. He could suddenly see my whole plan. He looked at me curiously with a twinkle of laughter in his eyes.

"I'm gonna have to be more careful with you from now on."

I sighed heavily and went to sit on the couch. I was trying desperately to block out the smell of the blood. I shook my head several times as if swatting away a fly but it didn't work. My aching fangs popped out and I moaned in a combination of pain, hunger and frustration. Why was I so damn hungry? It was insane! I'd fed so damn much tonight! I'd drained a girl and almost drained another! And then there were the guards...

"Your Majesty, I think it'd be best if you removed your human guards from the premises. See the effect they're having on Sookie? She's newly risen this night and she is suffering great discomfort and hunger as we speak."

"I cannot be unguarded."

"Then perhaps you should leave as well?"

"Show some-"

"I'm merely acknowledging that the sun will be rising soon and there is only enough light tight space here for myself and my children."

Bill glared briefly at Eric before calling to his guards.

"Go to the car. I will follow shortly."

I was entirely focused on the sound of the contingency of guards exiting the house. The scent lessoned and I felt a mild shred of sanity return to me. I blinked slightly and thought back to the guard, still a boy really, that I had glamoured... through my telepathy.

"I can't believe I did that..." I said, "I glamoured a boy through his mind... I can switch the telepathy on and off as easily as I please..."

My musings continued aloud until Bill interrupted stiffly.

"Well Sheriff, you do know that you must now register Sookie with the AVL. You can come to my house anytime to complete the forms or I can have them sent over to your office. Either way, contact me tomorrow evening to let me know how this will be completed."

Bill turned to look at me and I tried to hold my attention on him as I heard Pam arrive at the door with a human, the heart beat pounding...

"Sookie, I wish you luck as you adjust to vampirism. Now remember as your King I am obliged to, but I would also be honoured to help you with anything you should need taken care of. Do not hesitate to contact me," His eyes flicked briefly to Eric, "About anything."

I saw the under layer in that sentence so fast and I let out a low hiss.

"Sookie, behave" Eric warned as I stood up to my full height and stalked towards Bill, standing right in front of him.

"I think you'll find, _your majesty_," I said, my voice almost shaking with the effort to keep it in a respectable volume and tone, "That as my maker, Eric can tend to all my needs just perfectly."

I stared stone faced into Bill's eyes before turning around and walking to Eric's side.

Pam entered the room pulling the girl with her. I walked up the girl and smoothly swept her hair away from her neck.

"I think it's time you left now, you're majesty," Eric's voice seemed distant at this moment.

I sank my fangs into the girl's neck.

**Authors Notes:**

**Well, well, well... Bill has entered the picture properly... And yes, he is an idiot. We all know that. As Pam said ****"He's a self-loathing, power-hungry, pompus little dork and you hate his guts!"**

**How abouts a little preview of the next chapter? :D :D**

_Eric let out a heavy sigh._

_"He has no idea the devastating effect that can have on a vampire as new as you. He obviously has no idea how to be a maker."_

_"I feel sorry for Jessica," Sookie said forlornly._

_Eric didn't reply. He knew that Jess had grown up since the whiny little newborn she'd once been and he couldn't help but pity anyone that had that insufferable Compton as their maker._

_"Maybe we can go and see her soon?"_

_Eric wondered if she knew..._

_ "I don't think that's such a good idea Sookie."_

_"Why? She's a vampire. No chance of her draining her."_

_Eric took a deep breath..._

**_So... _what ya think? Please review! Otherwise Bill might do something... very stupid... ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes:**

**WARNING: this chapter contains a very explicit lemon! (I've teased you guys enough already). So if you don't like reading real explicit scenes then don't read the second half of this chapter! **

**This chapters a bit of a filler... (well not really...)**

**Anyway a shout out to all my lovely readers and reviewers! You guys rock and my regular reviewers are angels. I just love anticipating how my regular reviewers are gonna take the new chapter and it's actually why I continued writing! I just love the feedback you guys give and thankyou for all the suggestions (and demands!) you've made towards what you want to occur in this story. I take them all into consideration (and I assure you one or more branches of where this story is headed is due infact to a review I've gotten suggesting it).**

**So thanks to my reviewers, for being totally awesome :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just playing with something I love.**

**Eric's POV**

In some ways, this new Sookie was very different from the Sookie he'd known. But he also saw her personality still there and intact, just mixed in with a vampire's instinct. It was oddly satisfying to see such a combination... but he had a feeling he'd miss her warmth.

She still had the slightest scent of fae to her blood. And the vampire manifestation of her telepathy was a most interesting occurrence... it could also be a very powerful weapon. She could basically glamour anyone who had a mind for her to read and that was in range... He would have to keep a closer eye on her.

He also needed to make it clear to her that he was not to be disobeyed. He had given her tonight as respite, for tonight was always the hardest for a new vampire, before he fully enforced his authority as her maker.

She would settle down once she'd gone to ground and awoken again. Which led him to the next difficult task... getting her to ground.

Sookie was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, when he entered the bedroom. Having fed again she was considerably calmer and now that Compton had left... a growl threatened to tear through him. That waste of blood should never have gotten into power... but he knew of the positives in this situation. At least, if Sookie was ever in considerable danger Eric would have the backing of the Louisiana monarchy for whatever action he saw fit. As much as hated the fact that Compton was still around at least he was mildly better than that conniving bitch Sophie-Anne.

Eric moved and lay down on the bed beside her. He lay on his side looking at her. Eventually her eyes flicked to his.

"He offered to have you killed when you were standing right there," She whispered.

Eric let out a heavy sigh.

"He has no idea the devastating effect that can have on a vampire as new as you. He obviously has no idea how to be a maker."

"I feel sorry for Jessica," Sookie said forlornly.

Eric didn't reply. He knew that Jess had grown up since the whiny little newborn she'd once been and he couldn't help but pity anyone that had that insufferable Compton as their maker.

"Maybe we can go and see her soon?"

Eric wondered if she knew...

"I don't think that's such a good idea Sookie."

"Why? She's a vampire. No chance of her draining her."

Eric took a deep breath...

"You do know that she's now living with your brother?"

Sookie sat up at vampire speed.

"WHAT?"

"She registered the move with me about a week back now."

Sookie had an unrecognizable expression on her face. Eric felt only a few weak tendrils of emotion. She was mostly filled with shock.

"I take it you're not happy with this?"

"No..." Sookie said weakly, "I'm just surprised... I didn't think Jason would take up with a vampire... especially after-"

"The way he reacted?"

Sookie nodded.

"So I can't see Jess either...well at least not for a little bit?"

"You can see her far sooner than you can see Jason."

Sookie looked up at the ceiling again.

"How long will this last? I mean, me not being able to stop myself from killing people without you commanding me?"

"It all depends on the individual," Eric replied, "I can't really tell how long you'll be. You're only a night old."

Sookie sighed and fell back onto the bed.

"It's almost sunrise," She noted. She would be able to feel it coming, "I feel sleepy."

"When you're so young you won't be able to resist the pull of the sun."

"But I don't want to go to ground, Eric," Eric felt Sookie's panic take over.

"It's normal to panic. When you're so young your instincts are screaming never to let your guard down and so you'll usually try and reject the pull of the Sun."

Sookie looked up at Eric with wide eyes and he pulled her to his side.

"I'll get the bleeds if I don't go to ground, won't I?"

"Yes but also at this young age it will be nigh on impossible for you to resist the pull of the sun for more than five minutes," Eric observed her deep in thought. Eyes still widened with worry.

"Eric... what happens if a vampire resists the sun for too long."

It was a question he'd been hoping she wouldn't ask on her first night.

"Well the bleeds will continue until you're completely drained of blood and die," There really was no sugar coating such a thing.

Sookie's face betrayed nothing of the whirlwind of emotions Eric could feel shooting through her blood. If he'd been human he was sure he would have felt dizzy.

"I just need to relax," Sookie said calmly, speaking to herself like she was prepping for an exam or something equally human, "I just need to distract myself from the thought of it and I'll be fine. I just-"

Eric pressed his lips to her, effectively silencing her outward babble. Distraction she wanted? Distraction he could provide. His hand snaked down her sides and then curved up to her stomach as he kissed. They moved upwards as he continued his ministrations to her lips and eventually came in contact with her breasts. His hands slid lightly over the material and he felt, to his satisfaction, her nipples bud at his touch. She groaned into the kiss and reached for his shirt.

"Uh uh, Sookie," Eric caught her wrists and held them by her sides eliciting a frustrated whine from her that did very strange things to him. God, until this night he never thought Sookie's appeal to him could grow... how wrong he was. She was more beautiful than ever... and she was his for eternity.

Letting out a triumphant growl at his inner thoughts Eric moved his lips from hers and began trailing them down her jaw, neck, and eventually the shoulder of her dress. Without a word he unbuttoned the dress and lifted her body up to remove it.

He laid her back on the bed with a gently kiss and paused to admire her slim but voluptuous body clad in a black lacy underwear set that commented her beautifully.

He couldn't wait to tear it from her.

Sookie let out a slight whimper at the lost of contact and Eric moved down to tease her nipples through the material of the bra. He grinned as he watched her fangs slide out and proceeded to dispose of her lace without a second thought. He marvelled at her body. He knew he'd already had her but this time he would remember it.

His tongue set to quick work causing Sookie to squirm and squeal underneath him. With a smile he gently trailed a fang from the space between her breasts down towards her navel. He stopped just above her panty line and placed a kiss on her perfect skin.

"Eric," she pleaded.

He acquiesced.

With a quick flick of the wrist her panties were gone and Sookie Stackhouse lay stretched out naked on the bed all for him. He wanted nothing more than to take her then. But he held back, there would plenty of time for that later. Right now it was all about her.

He dipped his mouth lower and placed a gently lick on the most sensitive part of her being. A sharp gasp elicited from her mouth and Eric was pleased he could still pull such a human reaction from her as young a vampire as she was. He continued to lick and suck until Sookie was almost crying with the desire for her release.

"Please Eric, just please don't stop."

He wasn't one to deny such a request. Placing one final lick to her sensitive folds he moved north and sunk his fangs into her mere millimetres from her sensitive nub.

Sookie's scream of release was beautiful.

Eric marvelled in the rush that shot through her blood and reached up to place a fiery kiss on her mouth. She responded but only weakly. He knew exactly what an orgasm by fang could do to a vampire. He watched as she closed her eyes and he moved to her side and pulled her into him.

The light tight shutters in the room closed a mere minute before the sun was due to rise.

Eric pulled the blankets up around the two of them and smiled as he felt Sookie's blood go void of emotion, pulled into the coma like sleep of the day.

The plan of distraction had definitely worked.

He happily followed her moments later.

**Authors notes:**

**There you go everybody! Some Viking action as you so requested! (I was gonna do it sooner or later)**

**I hope you enjoyed ;)**

**Please review! Makes my days (and nights)!**

**Review or else someone might come and destroy the happiness Eric is currently experiencing ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:**

**So this chapter took a little longer than expected. Watching the new episode of True Blood (which, by the way, was AWESOME! Viking is back!) sorta knocked me out of this story a bit. But I got back :D ****This is sort of a filler chapter but I hope you enjoy anyway :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing with something I love.**

It was like switching on a light.

When I awoke there was no drowsiness. One second I was asleep and the next I was completely alert. I also remembered everything from the previous night perfectly well.

I turned to my side and found Eric was already awake and watching me with blazing eyes.

I didn't even get to blink before he was suddenly on top of me, pressing his lips hungrily to mine. A thrill of pleasure shot right down to my stomach. I kissed back equally hungry though a small part of my mind screamed at me to take time to consider this first...

Eric shut it up when his lips found my breasts. His tongue properly cared for my hardened nipples and I fisted his hair hard and tugged. He let out a growl and his fingers roamed down to my centre. My mind flashed to the mind blowing orgasm he'd given me last night and my stomach curled up even further. He moved up my body to press his lips to mine again. I could feel his erection pressed against my leg. I snaked my hand down and grasped it through the thin satin of his boxer shorts. His kissing became more ferocious as a gently stroked him through the material. I gave his erection a quick squeeze and he pulled away from my lips with a hiss.

"Want-"He spoke incoherently.

"Please," I practically whined. I reached forward to rid him of his boxer shorts-

There was a harsh knock at the door.

"No," I hissed. The fleeting urge to rip open the door and also rip off the head of our interrupter shot through me. I could tell Eric was equally pissed off.

"This better be worth it Pam-" was Eric's lethal warning. I heard the door knob turn and I pulled the sheet up at vampire speed to cover my nakedness. Eric turned and sat on the side of the bed next to me, facing the door.

Pam opened the door with a strange look on her face and a closed cell phone in her hand. She glanced around quickly taking in the sight of me covered by nothing but a sheet and I saw a twinkle of mischief in her eye before she turned to Eric. She was being serious now.

"Call just came in. Someone tried to burn down Compton's place during the day."

"What?" Eric and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"When you say 'tried' I take the house wasn't damaged?"

"Not extensively, no," Pam replied, "But the front living room has extensive smoke damage."

"How did they get around the guards?"

"That's the thing," said Pam, "There was no arsonists seen at all and the guards were watching that area of the house. Either the arsonist was invisible or..."

"Witches," Eric said bitterly.

"What the hell? I thought we'd sorted out the witch problem when Lafayette exorcised Antonia," I exclaimed. An image of the lifeless body of Marnie that had resulted from Antonia possessing her for too long flashed through my mind... but I tried not to think about that. It wasn't a pleasant memory.

Pam nodded at my explanation.

"Yeah well we have dealt with those bitches so this must be a new coven."

If I was human my head would have spun. As it were I was still fighting my instincts not to jump Eric right in front of Pam... Not that she would have minded seeing me naked... but I wasn't all for the idea at the moment. I had so many desires and instincts running through me. I was Eric to ravage me, I was feeling pretty thirsty, I wanted to find these witches and tell them to leave us vampires the fuck alone... maybe get a drink too... maybe let Eric-

"Sookie, you need to focus!" Eric could feel the whirlwind of urges rushing through me and I'm sure he shared some of them too. But now was not the time and I knew that. I took an unnecessary breath to help steady myself. What can I say? Human habits die hard.

I nodded and looked at Pam who was watching me with that amused twinkle again.

"Anyway, Compton demands the presence of all his sheriffs immediately."

"I can't leave Sookie alone."

"I already explained that to him," Pam said irritably, "And he said you can bring her with you if you must but you have to be there otherwise you'll lose your position."

Eric spat out something in another language I couldn't understand but from the tone I could tell it was a curse word. He was silent for a moment before turning a serious gaze towards me.

"Do you want to come? I can always get Pam to stay with you?"

I thought for a moment before shaking my head. My whole mind had seized at the thought of being that far away from Eric.

"No I'll come. I hate the thought of being away from you."

Eric nodded and replied with firm but soothing words.

"This is going to be your first proper challenge. You'll need to feed well before we go. There will be human guards about," He turned to Pam, "When is he expecting us?"

"He expects us all in an hour."

Eric huffed a little but nodded in reply.

I looked over at Pam grimly.

"Well if we're going out, I need to get dressed again."

"And feed," Eric added.

Pam twinkle of amusement spread from her eyes and soon a smirk adorned her face.

"I'll give you some privacy."

She disappeared from the room. I got up from the bed, purposely ignoring Eric's gaze on my naked body and pulled on my underwear and dress from the previous night. I walked out of the room and headed towards the room where the glamoured girls were staying. After only one night my control was getting much better around these girls. I walked into the room and felt mighty hungry but I didn't attack instantly. As Eric had said, Fangbangers didn't have the best smell in the world. I pulled a blonde to me and latched on. I listened for the heartbeat to slow and managed to retract my fangs when it did. I gently pushed her away and sped back to the room. Eric was lazing on the bed still adorned in nothing but his boxer shorts.

"I didn't kill her," I said happily, grinning and sitting on the bed next to him.

"Well done," He leaned over and kissed me passionately. My lust shot up like a rocket and I wrapped my arms around his neck, latching onto him for dear life as his kisses trailed down the side of my neck.

Pam's voice called from behind the closed door.

"The cars ready to go. I'm gonna feed and then we'll head off."

"Ok," Eric replied disinterested as his kisses feathered down my arms. He reached to undo the button on my dress but paused again at the sound of Pam's voice.

"And don't have sex or anything! We're on a tight schedule!"

**Authors notes:**

**xD I love the last line, such a 'Pam' line.**

**Plot is picking up! ****Also, no Sookie/Eric consumation... sorry guys, gonna tease ya a little bit longer :P**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D please review and tell me what ya thought :D Reviews make my day and the best part after posting a chapter is haunting my inbox waiting for notifications that I've got some reviews on the story :D**

**So yeah, review and tell me what you thought of this chapter... And also any predictions for what will go down with the Witches?**

**REVIEW! ... or I'll make you wait longer for Eric/Sookie Lemons...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors notes:**

**So, a quick update! My mind was so much in the story when I went to sleep last night that when I woke up heaps early today I couldn't help but pump out another chapter for you guys! It's currently 7:07am :D **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing with something I love.**

Pam had allowed me to ride shotgun to be closer to Eric as we sped along in the sleek black convertible whose make and model I wasn't even sure of. I stared out at the road silently as we travelled way over the speed limit. I watched things move about in the forest bordering the road; things I was sure no human eye would be able to see from a moving vehicle.

We moved closer and closer to my old home road and I ached for my own bed and house. I wondered if Eric would let me go and check upon it. While I didn't want to be away from Eric I missed my home terribly.

We passed my own driveway and I peered through the tree's towards my house. It was still standing, which was a good sign and all the lights were still out like I'd left them the night I'd left for Fangtasia.

My life had changed so much since then that it was scary. My eye fell upon the slightly overgrown lawn and I thought miserably about how I'd never be able to sunbake again. The realisation that I'd lost one of my favourite hobbies for the rest of eternity hit me like a wrecking ball.

I felt comfort filtering through from Eric's side of the bond and I felt a little better as we pulled up in front of Bill's house. I looked up at the refurbished building and felt slightly glad that it was all neat and new... the old crumbling Compton house from before simply held too many memories that I wanted to forget. But I knew that if given the choice I wouldn't forget... I'd learned a lot from being with Bill. A lot of valuable lessons like 'watch out for manipulative idiots who will tear your heart to pieces'.

I climbed out of the car and Eric sped to my side. Another shot of comfort and calm entered my system and I smiled at him before we headed towards the steps.

Before I could even smell them the guard's minds came into range and I prepared myself mentally for the onslaught of their smell. They approached us at the bottom of the steps and asked Eric for identification, I held my breath and didn't dare breathe through my nose but still some smell infiltrated my nostrils.

My fangs popped down and Eric's hand found mine. He turned to me.

"Do not glamour them."  
>It wasn't a makers command. He was trying out my control and I was half angry that he'd risk it and half grateful that he was giving me a chance.<p>

I wanted to prove myself to him.

I moved forward and fought with all the strength I could muster that my self control would stay in place. The trick was distraction. I tried going through all the times tables up until my fifteens. I couldn't quite grip what was going through my system as I counted that four times twelve was forty eight, but it was enough that Pam turned to look at me.

"She is going to be exhausted when we finally leave," Pam murmured.

"You can-?"

"Sookie, we share blood. I can, to a minor extent compared to Eric, feel your emotions too. It's been a hell of a rollercoaster these past two nights."

The doors to the mansion swung open and we were ushered inside, thankfully by a vampire.

Eric guided me towards the door on the left which I knew led to a living room. I glanced over and saw that a line of tape was strapped across the door way to the living room on the right side of the house. I could feel a tingling... a sparkling around the door. Residual energy... My whole body tingled and Eric gave me a curious look. I wondered if he could feel it too... or was he just feeling my reaction?

The door was closed but there was black scorch marks on the frame of the door and the frame of it. The acrid smell of the burnt material hit my nostrils harshly and I recoiled.

We entered the living room and I saw Bill sitting in an armchair by the fire. There were three other couches around the room, two of them occupied by four other vampires. Pam and I settled ourselves on the couch while Eric went to greet Bill. I didn't even look at him; I didn't trust myself not do anything rash if I did.

"Love the air freshener," Pam said brightly.

I barely contained my laughter into a small smirk.

Bill gave her an annoyed look and replied in a casual tone.

"Yes well the fire damage should be fixed in a day or two if it doesn't happen again."

"So what happened, your majesty?" One of the sheriffs, a female with blonde hair, called.

"Well according to the guards it was about three in the afternoon when flames were spotted coming from the living room while no assailant was caught on the security cameras inside or outside the house or seen by human and Were eyes."

So he did have Were guards? Why the fuck couldn't he have brought them with him when he came to visit us? I kept my exterior calm and free of any reaction but Eric's eyes flicked to me quickly. He knew the source of my grumblings immediately.

Another tingling sensation shot through me and it was then that it clicked.

"How do we know it wasn't another Supe?"

"Residual energy," Bill began, "All magic leaves a trace."

"Your majesty?"

Bill turned to me, surprised I spoke up. Eric surprisingly didn't protest. He was aware of the feelings I was getting though I knew he didn't understand them at all.

"Yes, Sookie?"

"Can Eric and I talk to you alone? With the evidence around me I think I know who might be responsible."

Bill gave me a confused expression while Eric's face remained calm though I could feel his curiosity going wild.

"Of course, please step through here," he motioned to a little door and we followed him through it. The door clicked shut behind us and Bill turned to face us.

"What do you know?"

I resisted the urge to take a steadying breath. I wasn't human no more, I didn't need it.

"There's residual energy around the burnt room. Can you feel it?"

Bill's look of confusion didn't change.

"Yes all magic leaves a trace but you're so young. You shouldn't be able to feel it. Jessica can't."

"That is only partly witches magic Bill," I slipped up, using his name instead of his title but he didn't even seem to notice.

"There's different magic there?"

I nodded.

"I can feel it so strongly because there's also fairy magic. Strong fairy magic."

**Authors notes:**

**Dun, dun, DUN!**

**Haha, so the plot thickens... :)**

**Please review or I might send some Fairy/Witch squad teams to burn down your house ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors notes:**

**WOO! Last chapter saw this story hit over 100 reviews! You guys rock my world! So a special shout out to _erin1705_ who was my 100th reviewer! Thankyou so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing with something I love.**

Bill froze for a second.

"But you said they sealed off the portal to fairy."

I nodded.

"They did but that doesn't mean there isn't fairies out there that didn't make it back in time. I reckon being forever barred from your home would piss someone off considerably."

There was an echoing silence around the room for a moment.

"Is there anything we can do?" Eric questioned.

"Yeah well maybe there would be if you hadn't drained my fairy godmother," I said calmly.

Eric's brow furrowed.

"I drained a fairy?"

"My fairy godmother to be precise, and I may have forgiven you for it but it's kind of extremely annoying now that we've got this situation."

Eric hadn't seemed to catch on to the last part.

"I drained a fairy and I don't even remember it," Eric said forlornly.

It was then that we were reminded of the presence of Bill.

"Well if you don't mind me cutting across," He said irately, "We have to organise defence."

"How do you defend against a fairy," I questioned.

"Lemon juice and Iron are their two known weaknesses. You're not fairy enough to be effected by either and even less now that you're vampire but a full fairy will die after only the tiniest contact between lemon juice and iron."

Note to self: Don't offer any fairy guests lemonade.

"What will you have us do?" Eric was back in Sheriff Mode.

"Well first... Sookie do you know of any other fairies and how to contact them?"

I shook my head.

There was silence and I looked up at Bill. He was deep in thought and it almost seemed like he was scanning me for possible lies. A wave of anger shot through me and I began my times tables again in my head.

"I shall inform the other-"

"We can't involve the other sheriffs. Not with this"

Eric and Bill were suddenly standing a foot apart from each. It would have been funny as Eric was vastly taller than Bill but there was nothing funny about their expressions.

"As I recall you buried me in concrete and ordered Pam's asassination simply because we knew of Sookie's heritage. It's not like you can do that with your four other sheriffs considering one of them is brand new and I know you had a hard time finding a replacement after Luis's death. Your kingdom is unstable. Involving them will not stabilise it."

"I could have you meet the True Death for such words, such treason," Bill spat.

"And leave Sookie without her maker? She'll never forgive you Bill. And for a vampire, forever is a long time."

Bill's eye flicked over to me, the look in them a mixture of sadness, longing and love.

I wondered if it were possible for me to vomit up the blood I'd recently drank... I wondered how our digestive systems even worked... My wonderings on vampire anatomy absorbed my thoughts to the point where I smelt it before I picked up the thoughts of such a delectable creature.

It was a like slow motion picture. My head flicked up as Eric turned to me in alarm. I took a deep breath inhaling the smell until the point where I could almost taste it.

I needed to taste it.

"Sookie, NO!"

I shot out of that room without a second thought. My whole system was on sensory overload.

That smell. That Blood. The Blood.

In the forest!

I ran faster than I'd ever run in my whole existence. All I knew was that smell...

I shot into the forest letting my instincts and nose guard me. The smell was getting closer and closer and-

I was sent soaring to the ground by a large weight. It wasn't so much that I'd been attacked but that my assailant had the strength to knock me over that really worried me. I turned over and my instincts took hold as I smelt that my attacker was the source of the smell. He was a muscled caramel haired man and the look of determination on his face sent my instincts into overdrive. I used practically all my strength to clamp down on his arms and flip him over onto his back. My fangs elongated in a second but I stopped midway to his neck when a vibrating sensation came over my whole body and it felt like a rope had been tied around my waste and was pulling me back towards the house. I fought my internal battle against the pull as I continued to pin my assailant, which I now identified as a fairy, with all my strength.

A second vibration shot through and the rope around my stomach gave an almighty tug. It was enough for my strength to lapse for a near second. The fairy moved his hands up and a bolt of white lightening collided with my chest. Pain like nothing else I'd experience before shot through my being and I flew back 100 feet and collided with a tree. My back scraped down the trunk and the scent of my own blood rent the air along with my scream of pain.

I saw and smelt my assailant approaching again. Suddenly I was pinned on the ground again, the forest floor digging painfully into my already injured back. I looked up towards my assailant and saw his blue eyes were frozen in shock as he took in my face. It was like he recognised me...

But I still didn't like being pinned. Acting rather on instinct I gathered my hands in front of me, white light gathering around my fingers and shot him back.

He flew off into the trees further than I had. I listened carefully but didn't hear the sound of his landing.

A combined scream and growl of rage ripped from my chest and I went to move into the forest after the fairy. But just then the rope around my waist gave it most almighty tug yet and I found myself, quite against my will, moving quickly back towards the house... and Eric.

He stood on the porch as I came near the edge of the trees. He took in my appearance for half a second before he was suddenly in front of me. Then he circled me and came to a sudden halt as his caught sight of my back.

"How bad is it?" I winced; the pain was fully catching on right now. My back was torn up and bloodied while my chest felt like what I imagined multiple heart attacks in a human would feel like.

I turned my head and caught a glimpse of Eric's face. His jaw was taught and the only emotion I could get through the bond was rage.

I hoped it wasn't directed at me.

I sniffed the cold air and the smell of my running blood was no longer fresh. I could feel the scratches on my back had healed over but the ache was still there. My back now felt cold, my dress had been slashed in the back during the assault and I wished desperately for a coat.

Eric slipped out of his and wrapped it around me. His jaw still taut as his gaze flicked around the woods for a few seconds more before he gripped my shoulder hard and began walking me back towards the house. We were five yards from the steps before he spun me around to face him.

Ok so the rage was directed at me.

"You do not leave my side when in the company of other vampires unless I order you or you go with Pam," He growled at me. Lifting one hand, but never breaking eye contact with me, he pointed towards the forest. "I don't care how fucking good the person smells. _You do not leave! ... _Otherwise there will be consequences._"_

I didn't dare say a word. I was simply too shocked to move.

"And when I call you it'd be best to come back _immediately_. The longer you resist, the stronger the pull will get until it eventually becomes painful."

"He held me down Eric," My voice came back with gusto, I was pissed, "He shot me with light! It was kind of hard to get back to you considering I flew through the air and collided with a _tree!"_

Eric paused, looking down at me and I felt a shift in his emotions.

"He shot you with his light?"

"Yes and it hurt like a bitch," I clamped my hand to neck and chest which still felt like I'd sprinted a 20 mile marathon without a drop of water in me. Not that I needed water now...

"I need to feed," I felt so weak. I sat down wearily on the steps, "I'm a vampire! Vampires don't get dizzy."

"You just got shot with fairy light and lost a lot of blood," Eric replied, "Anything's possible right now."

"I shot him back good though," I said happily and Eric's eyebrows shot right up.

"You can still shoot your light?"

"Yep, how I got him off me when he pinned me under the tree..." My thoughts wondered off, thinking of the expression of shock upon the fairy's face... "I think he recognised me, Eric."

Eric didn't reply. He was blank again, deep in thought.

"Eric, I-" I paused and sucked in a sharp, unnecessary breath. A sharp spasm of pain shot through my already aching chest. I clutched at it desperately though I knew that wouldn't do anything.

"Sookie," I turned to Eric and he held out his wrist towards me "Drink Sookie, It'll heal you."

He reached forward and pulled me into his lap, keeping me firmly in place with one arm around my waist. My fangs dropped and I bit down into Eric's wrist hungrily. As I drank I could literally feel my injuries stitch and fade away. I felt stronger and eventually I pulled away at my own accord when I knew instinctively that I'd taken enough. I touched my chest warily and found that there was pain or ache. There was nothing out of the ordinary. My back felt absolutely fine.

I turned my head to Eric, surprised.

"Drinking the blood of one's maker is the single greatest healer of a vampire. Nothing else can heal as much. Not even fairy blood."

"Then I wonder what effect a fairy vampire's blood would have..."

Eric actually let out a small laugh as I leant back into his chest.

"A full fairy vampire isn't possible Sookie. Even I'd find it extremely hard not to drain a fairy once I started drinking. No one would have the control to turn one."

I sighed and we both sat silently for a moment, staring out across the property.

Eric lifted me to my feet and stood beside me.

"We have to go inside and tell the King what happened," Eric deadpanned.

"Fine," I nodded, my anger returning. I really didn't want see Bill right now... or ever...

We entered the house only to be bombarded by Pam.

"What the _hell _happened out there?"

"It's a long story. Come, we need to explain it to the King."

We entered the living room to see Bill standing before the other Sheriffs.

"Sheriffs you are dismissed, we'll meet again in another three nights to discuss this," He turned towards us, "Eric, Sookie, Pam, I need to talk to you in my office."

We followed him through the doors and I tried not to jump it they clicked shut loudly. I was a little jumpy at the moment.

I took a seat between Eric and Pam and waited for Bill to speak. He was typing something into the computer. Would he hurry up and just speak already? I wanted to get out of here!

With one final click of the enter button Bill turned towards Eric with an expression of controlled anger.

"What the fuck just happened out there, Eric?"

**Authors notes:**

**So... everything is getting PRETTY interesting :D**

**I'd love to hear you predictions/suggestions/wishes so swing me a review and I'll take note of them... maybe even use some!**

**PLEASE REVIEW... otherwise fairies might attack you ;)**


End file.
